


Metamorphosis

by UB_04Blaster



Series: Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon [1]
Category: Heinoustuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - HSHM, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Happy Halloween you sick fucks, No Haus were harmed in the making of this fanfic, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UB_04Blaster/pseuds/UB_04Blaster
Summary: Metamorphosis:/ˌmɛtəˈmɔːfəsɪs,ˌmɛtəmɔːˈfəʊsɪs/•noun [Zoology]1. the process of transformation from an immature form to an adult form in two or more distinct stages.2. a change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-
> 
> Before you proceed, in case you have missed the tags, here are the elements that are present in this oneshot. If any of them were too much, even if it was just one element, for your safety, click away now. Thank you.  
> -Gore  
> -Body horror  
> -Non-consensual body modification  
> -Mutilation  
> -Child abuse  
> -Verbal abuse
> 
> You have been warned.

Concentrated static filling the air of Melemele was an indication that the factories scattered across the island were doing their function of generating and pumping electricity back and forth. Above the heads of the residents of Alola were the desolate and dark skies that had covered the Earth for generations, made up of clouds that are floating with false promises of rain with fogs of pollution accompanying them in mocking human and Pokémonkind alike.

In this wretched world, there lived the Transmutated beings, former humans that were forced to be taken away and undergo a surgical process known as Transmutation once they hit thirteen years of age. Said surgery grants the subject immortality, though it comes with the cost of not only their 'normal' physical appearance, but their personalities, remnants of their sanity, and what made a person themselves. They may have their memories intact, but to the non-Transmutated humans, they appear as though a monster had taken the place of their loved one.

Hau Konane, age thirteen as of today, was being forcefully dragged by his grandfather to the north of Iki Town, where the Ruins of Conflict lie. Those close to the kid, from his friends to those living in this town, knew that he had an arranged battle with the Kahuna, and that the winner decides Hau's fate. As anyone at this age would have wanted, his wish was to remain as a human, and not like one of them. He has seen what happened to Kiawe, to Mallow, to Lana, and to his childhood friend, Ilima. As fate said so, with Gladion's escape from this transformation successfully ending well, Hau knew he was next, yet he thought that if he gave his grandfather his best during their match, then he might not be given a form that will form a threat to those he considers his pals.  
The battle took place in Hala's home, right in front of the Kahuna's overly decorated throne. The second Hau entered the room, he rose up and grabbed the Pokéballs which contained the Pokémon he used for his Elite Four battles. Both trainers trained hard for this match, as its outcome decided whether Hau would live or die and come back as a grotesque freak of nature. It resembled the battle against one of his friends, Elio, at the summit of Mount Lanakila before the champion went missing, and it filled Hau with bittersweet nostalgia at the remembrance of the event before his inspiration and blood brother vanished into thin air. Perhaps this time, he thought, he will not lose. He will have Lady Luck smiling upon him, and that he will come out victorious.

But it seems like he had little to no luck in this scenario, and too much hope.

Far too much hope.

Raichu's critically injured body was burnt onto his mind, and such horrible fate of a Pokémon was the sign of Hau's unquestionable loss. It was the last thing he saw before he was lifted onto Hala's shoulder against his will.

To the residents of Melemele, Kahuna Hala was a wicked murkrow of a man. In his mind, because he had the power, blessings, and image of Tapu Koko, the deity who protects Melemele Island and the one who made him into what is basically the king of it, everyone must be under his command. His Transmutation had turned into a vile tyrant who took little consideration to the safety and needs of his people, and focused on what he wants. The treatment he gave to Hau, his own grandson, his own flesh and blood, was described as vile- abusive to put it in brief. For years, Hau received grievous pain for every rule he broke and every standard he didn't reach, while he was dubbed as 'weak', a 'mistake', and that he will be nothing but dirt in comparison to Hala. Hau never wanted to end up like his grandfather.

Wet tears streamed across the Alolan trainer's face as he was getting carried towards what he should have known to be an inevitable fate. Alongside pure terror that caused him to writhe around and kick in a fruitless attempt to escape and beg Hala to stop, the stark realization of where he was taking him had pumped confusion into his mind, wasn't he supposed to go to the hospital in order to go through this rite of passage? What was going to happen to him? Just what was going on here? Breaking his protests, he asked Hala exactly why he was taking him to the direction of the ruins between sobs, only to receive ear-splitting silence from the undead man as response. The intense volume of the roaring winds were being challenged by his loud bawls, and he was surprised that nobody had noticed his begs for mercy somehow.

The two had reached the bridge that connected the town to the shrine. The dried up river with electric wires replacing a stream of water was right below them. Heights were never really Hau's thing, and the situation he was in didn't help the slightest; his protests became less intense in fear of falling.

It seemed like time was slowing down in the green-haired trainer's mind. His eyes clenched, the remaining tears on his eyeballs were forced out, so he would not focus on the scenario he's in. He wept a little more before remembering his time with Elio, Selene, and Lillie during the Island Challenge in effort to not overthink about what lies ahead of him. In spite of the world being covered in darkness long since before he was born, everything seemed much brighter than what he was in at this moment. They travelled, they explored, they battled, and, most importantly, their relationship blossomed. The three promised to be "friends forever", a typical vow between naïve children, but it still held worth in his mind.

Hau... no matter how many times he was thrown under the bus, had his dreams of victory shattered, opportunity to become champion shrunken, faced the reality his father had abandoned him- all the mess he went through in his life, he still had enough determination to get back on his feet and paint his signature warm smile onto his face after every time he was knocked onto the ground. Optimism was out-of-place in a place so dreary and dead, so it was this kid who gave a handful of people that hopes and dreams can still exist here.

But today was not the day where his optimism will stay by his side. For the first time, nihilism had awakened within him.

After what had been forever, the atmosphere around the boy had changed. The cold was there, yes, but there weren't much winds to pierce his skin now. He also finally noticed that Hala was no longer walking on wooden planks, but from the sound of it he was in an area where the flooring was hard and his steps produced an echo around the area.

The Ruins of Conflict.

Hau slowly opened his eyes to check his surroundings. In speculation, the location he was heading to appeared to be the end of the ruins, where the shrine built for the Tapu was held. His theory was proven to be correct once his grandfather entered it through the gate. Whimpers replaced sobs as Hau stopped his squirming and begun to shake. The Island Kahuna walked up to the statue crafted to honor the guardian, or was it created for the guardian itself? He was never sure. Out of the blue, Hala lifted the trainer from his clutches and was thrown onto a cold surface with brute force; the impact caused Hau's eyes to jolt open immediately, as parts of his body yelled from burning agony as loud as he did.  
His eyes scanned the area in a rapid motion. There, above him, was the tyrant he had to call his guardian and only known relative. Hala's arm, literally carved with ancient markings and had a faint glow amongst the rotten blood surrounding them, was keeping him in place by holding him down by his neck, strong enough to keep him frozen on the cold slab, but it allowed Hau to breathe, even if the maximum amount of air he was able to take in were short, it almost hurt him to breathe. Nevertheless, he squirmed, kicked, and scratched, even with the truth that it was no avail was as clear as a Dawn Stone.

"Quiet, boy," So the tyrant finally broke his silence, "I ought to be grateful that your altitude will be going down the drain soon."

The way Hala spoke with his teeth clenched (it was hard to tell from the mask he adorned, but it was evident from his voice) and choice of words, with the strong implication that his personality will be rewritten to his grandfather's likings, sent chills down Hau's spine. "T-ta-tu..tu..."

His sight had been adjusting to his surroundings, the details of the ruins were becoming clearer with the wires and electricity generators that resemble vines were all over the floor and walls. As time went by, Hau's eyes widened by what was waiting for him, the reason Hala had taken him here:

A handful of barely-recognizable humans suited in white were right behind the Kahuna.

The Transmutation was going to happen, and it shall happen here.

With Hala turning back towards them and gave them a nod, slowly, they walked towards Hau and unsheathed their utensils and tools, some of them are parts of their bodies, with none of them resembling an anesthesia mask. They strapped him onto the slab until he was unable to fight and it was okay for Hala to let go of him.

The boy's whispers reached deaf ears, and they all began their work. Hala had begun chanting an ancient hymn as they started.

.

.

.

He could feel it all very well.

Every tendon popping, vein ripping, skin piercing or get removed , and organ taken away. He couldn't see what was happening, not since they've stabbed his eyeballs and put them onto a tray nearby, but every 'modification' they applied to him gave Hau a near accurate image of what he was going to become: armless, blind, visible bones, deformed legs and no feet- so many questions were swimming in his brain, many of them regarding the overall theme of his Transmutation.

Now they were beginning with his mouth. Initially, it wasn't as painful as the steps before it, though the smell of something burning had become foreign once he realized that it came from his the dental drill grinding against his teeth, were they sharpening his teeth? Or making them duller? His screams grew quieter once they were done with the teeth, but discomfort was there and Hau was preparing himself for a worse part.

Putting the drill away, the doctor took out a pair of scissors, a needle, and a thread. They proceeded with cutting a piece of the trainer's upper lip. His mouth was forced to be open using a gadget they placed inside of it, considering how disobedient he was during the whole segment of the surgery. The instant the scissors pierced his lip, he yelled once again. His vocal chords were straining with every scream, and his voice was growing weaker as result. None of them payed any attention to the agony he was going through, they were used to this kind of reaction. Hala's chanting continued with no stop, but this time Hau felt his clawed arms grabbing onto his head and his voice amplifying in volume as the taste of copper filled his mouth.  
With that small part done, they went ahead to the corners of his mouth. It felt like the afflictions caused by the scissors were burning him. He could be crying if they hadn't remove his tear ducts, but the closest thing he was able to do at the moment was feel his blood soaking his face from his empty eye sockets, which were covered in bandages that were wet with the red fluid and other optic substances. Upon the ending of slicing his mouth's corners, it became obvious to him that they constructed some kind... a permanent smile onto his face.

A smile like Raichu's, in fact.

This is where the needles and thread came into play. As they began to sew the cut corners of his mouth shut, he thought that they were going to make him mute, take away his ability to speak and claim his decisions, but it was proven to be false once they got to the mouth itself- no, they were sewing it open. Every time the needle went through his lip, the stronger taste of copper grew in his mouth, until they cut the thread with the final piercing and wiped his mouth with antibiotics.

The shrine a bloody mess at that point, nonetheless they are going to clean most of it up once they were done with this segment of the process was done, so it wasn't much of a problem to them. One of the final parts was coming to play.

With two swift slashes, the boy's ears were cut off of his head. It was quick and sharp enough for Hau to not notice what they had done until his hearing dropped and two waterfalls of blood streamed across his face before the pain settled in. His voice had become mere squeaks and groans from how strained his chords were from what they had done prior to the ears.

Hau had no idea how much he endured until he was beginning to lose consciousness. Just exactly how much blood did he lose? A gallon? Two gallons? As mentioned before, Hau had too much determination within him, and it would take quite much to take him down. He went through it all without passing out even once. Even without his eyeballs in place, he felt his lids becoming heavier, and his body giving up and hit its limit, as if he was about to enter a deep sleep.

The Alolan Pokémon trainer... was dying, an essential part of the Transmutation before life is pumped into him after the last segment out of his surgery ends. Nerves were losing their function, and every sensation in his body was washing away until he was completely numb. The doctors were opening his torso open in order to remove the organs they missed, but Hau wasn't able to feel it anymore. He let out his final breath before sinking into the best and last sleep he will ever experience.

After a whole day of frowning and weeping, at least his corpse is smiling as they patch up his torso and move on to the next segment.

Hala's hymns didn't stop.

The doctors brought in the near-deceased Raichu from his home and a genetically made tail that resemble said Pokémon's.

Away from their line of focus, there stood the Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko, as it looked down onto Hau, or his body to be specific, with pride over the deal it made with Hala and how well the boy's change was going.

So far, the looks on its future servant amused it.


End file.
